Huang Yuegong
Appearance The elegant youth held a folding fan, his feet stepping atop an auspicious cloud. Motes of light faintly floated around him as if he were an immortal exiled from heaven. This youth’s cultivation was deep like the sea, and his appearance was extraordinarily handsome. He emitted a kingly atmosphere from head to toe, making one feel awed in his presence. If this person were described within the world of mortals, then he would be a naturally born emperor. Whether it was his temperament, aura, or appearance, everything he possessed was so. Quotes * (Huang Yuegong’s face twitched, leering at Lin Ming) “This fellow, is the Saint Artifact Pavilion artifact spirit blind? How can he possibly surpass me? He is only someone from the lower realms, someone with a background no different from a beggar! But me, I am a direct descendant from one of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s three great family clans, the Huang Family Clan! In the entire Phoenix Cry Palace, my talent should be at the peak! But now, I’m completely surpassed by him!”Chapter 965 – Blinding Spear Light * (To his two lackeys) "Shut the hell up! Are you saying that I am inferior to a beggar? Have I not lost enough face already!?”Chapter 966 – Talent and Treasure That Arouse Envy * (Huang Yuegong’s voice turned colder and crueler as he spoke. The meaning behind his little story was obvious to all) “What an impressive aura. For you to reach this point even though you ascended from the lower realms, that proves you’ve got quite the talent. You know, I’ve heard a little story in Phoenix Cry Palace that originated from the mortal worlds. Are you interested in hearing it?” Although Huang Yuegong asked Lin Ming a question, he didn’t wait for him to reply before speaking. “There was once a beautiful little mortal girl who had an uncle that managed to cultivate to the Divine Sea realm. One day, he gifted her a beautiful vermillion bird feather dress. She put on this feather dress every day when she went to her martial house to train, and she enjoyed the looks of envy that she received from everyone there. But one day, her vermillion bird feather dress disappeared. She eventually found it. It had been shredded apart by someone and thrown in the gutter, utterly ruined and filthy. The little girl cried over and over again, miserably and pitifully, her heart broken. She simply wasn’t able to bear it. Afterwards, her uncle gifted her yet another, more beautiful vermillion bird feather dress. She put it on to show off at the martial house, and as a result, the little girl disappeared. When they finally found her, her primal yin energy had been snatched away and the fires of her life had diminished to the point of fading away at any moment. She had become utterly mad…”Chapter 966 – Talent and Treasure That Arouse Envy * (Cunningly winning over Lin Ming) “Haha, speaking with a smart man like you is indeed refreshing. Yes, my Huang Family Clan is one of the three great family clans of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. It is one of the strongest influences within the Ancient Phoenix Clan. If you join us, you will be able to find asylum and endless resources to enjoy!”Chapter 966 – Talent and Treasure That Arouse Envy * (To Jun Yunrue, warning) “Junior-apprentice Sister Jun, let me advise you that even birds know to choose good wood for their nests. If you are willing to follow me, I will assuredly favor you as my good little pet. Medium-grade saint artifacts, pills of all kinds, everything can be yours. In this world, people should be smart about the choices they make. Do you know that little story I told you? That story is not some folktale, but a true story. That little girl’s uncle tried investigating what happened to her afterward but finally gave up with nothing to show for. Do you know why? Because there will always be people in this world more ruthless than you!”Chapter 967 – Ready to Fight * (Coldly said to Lin Ming) “When people are too greedy, sometimes they will die because of it!”Chapter 967 – Ready to Fight Trivia * He's on Xiao Jiuyang's faction References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Phoenix Cry Palace Category:Divine Realm Category:Huang Family